


哥哥扭蛋

by justanormalplayer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanormalplayer/pseuds/justanormalplayer
Summary: top jisungbottom chenlemarkchan a little
Relationships: Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	哥哥扭蛋

20200527

01/  
朴志晟有一个哥哥，比他大上十岁，俗话说长兄如父，在家里他仿佛有两个爹，哥哥总是一副很成年人很厉害的样子，常常西装革履端着咖啡出门，偶尔下班应酬结束回家一身酒气。哥哥还蛮多管闲事的，让朴志晟很苦恼，他不想再要个爹，他想要一个弟弟，年龄差不了几岁，可以一起结伴上下学,可以一起溜去网吧，可以站在路边吃炒年糕，兄弟两个不管谁放学路上被人欺负了也可以肩并肩一起战斗，在雨中很帅大打出手的那种。

朴志晟想要一个弟弟，且这个想法已经萦绕在他脑袋里很久了。直到有一天，小学常去的那家游戏厅翻新工程结束，重新开业大酬宾，已经升了高一的朴志晟放学后进去玩了几把街机游戏重温童年，临在离开前一张传单小广告递到了他的手上。

帅哥瞧一瞧看一看吧，三楼哥哥扭蛋物美价廉。身穿玩偶服的工作人员，一蹦一跳地喊着宣传，声音从巨大的小熊头套里传出来，显得闷闷的。

朴志晟一脸问号：哥哥扭蛋是什么？

哥哥扭蛋就是哥哥扭蛋嘛，扭一下就可以有哥哥的扭蛋嘛。旁边的小学生不屑地把传单上的字指给他看，心想这么大一个人了怎么字都不认识。

朴志晟这才仔细看了看传单上的说明，虽然是哥哥扭蛋，但搞得他有点心动。

既然有哥哥，那应该也会有弟弟吧。

抱着试试就试试的想法，朴志晟奔向电梯，完全忘了整个游戏厅只有两层楼的事实，按了按钮3，电梯却奇怪地向下来到地下一层。他走出电梯开始回忆小学时这个游戏厅真的有这些吗，对此他毫无记忆。一步一步往前走着，头发炸毛毛戴着圆眼镜的男生站在自己面前歪着头问：hey,what’s up bro?

朴志晟结巴着接了一句：wha……what’s up?

小兄弟第一次来吧，步骤说明书上写的都有，想要什么样的brother那边扭蛋机自己抽一个，拿回家泡进浴缸里等一个晚上，中间不能偷看，偷看了就什么都没了。对了，我们最近试用期延长到半年了，如果抽出来不满意半年内可以随时退换哦。说完男生扶了扶眼镜补充道，但钱不能退。

听完brother，朴志晟毫不犹豫地走到扭蛋机前，把本打算剩下来买炒年糕的零钱从裤兜里翻出来换了硬币，放进投币口，一个粉色的扭蛋滚了出来，被朴志晟一路放在手心里捧着回家。因为二楼是自己和哥哥住，现在哥哥上班搬出去了，朴志晟可以独自使用浴室，他吃完饭洗漱过后，按照步骤将浴缸里的水放满，然后把扭蛋放了进去。

躺在床上朴志晟一直在想到底会出来一个什么样的弟弟，最好是个子矮，但不要太矮，比自己矮一点，过几年就能跟自己一样高，兄弟俩一起站在学校后面炒年糕摊位边上会引来齐齐瞩目的那种。长得帅，可以拿出去显摆，但不要太帅，不要抢掉自己的风头。最重要的一点是一定要跟自己年龄差不多，每天一起上下学，虽然是弟弟但要对自己足够体贴，这个最重要。

天亮了，也不知道时间到了没有，朴志晟按捺不住好奇的心情，他悄悄打开了门缝把头探进去，隐隐约约看到浴缸里有个影子。听到门被打开的声音，坐在浴缸里的人转过头来，朴志晟揉了揉眼睛，一片水雾慢慢散开，一个皮肤很白的男生光着上身坐在里面。

在偷看什么呢。男生先说话了，半抬着头垂着眼皮看着他。

朴志晟完全推开门走进去，他开始怀疑自己抽到的到底算是什么，为什么眼前的人长得这么像弟弟，说话语气这么像哥哥。他不敢走近，这个哥哥一样的弟弟好像没穿衣服，只直勾勾地盯着自己，搞得朴志晟脸红了，不知道是浴室里的水雾弄得他热了还是看到没穿衣服的男生害羞的。没……没偷看。他被男生直白的眼神盯得有点紧张。

我叫朴志晟，也叫Andy Peter Park。啊，你还有耳洞吗？朴志晟好奇地看着男生的耳垂。

男生摇摇头说：是痣啦。朴志晟凑近一点想看看，却被男生一手打开站起来，吓得朴志晟立刻捂眼，指缝里偷偷看到男生锁骨下方印着一个字母A。到底还是穿了短短的裤子，底下是又细又长的腿。他放下手仔细端详眼前的男生，开始怀疑自己到底是哪一步出了错，会不会是时间太久弟弟长过头了。想着想着，朴志晟不由地嘟囔出声一句：啊，比我矮半头，身高还可以。

一听这话男生脸垮了下来。

不是的不是的，朴志晟连忙摆手解释，我是说你好可爱，好像haribo小熊软糖工厂出逃！吹完彩虹屁他接着问：你可不可以做我的弟弟。

解释好像已经为时已晚。男生板着脸说，不要。

朴志晟欲哭无泪，为什么包装是粉色的，长得也白里透粉的，怎么性格一点都不粉嫩。难道这就是传说中的长得越粉，讲话越狠。

02/  
弟弟没有衣服，朴志晟把自己的衣服拿给弟弟穿，本来他平时穿衣服就喜欢oversize风，弟弟很瘦又比自己矮半头，袖子都长长的，甩一甩很像小孩，倒是还有几条小一点的短裤稍微合身些，他穿上之后露出半截光洁细长的小腿。

对了，不能再叫弟弟了，弟弟不愿意当自己的弟弟。朴志晟瞥了一眼电视上的广告，价值千万dollar，一拍脑袋从此就叫辰乐。

朴志晟本来带着辰乐去质问老板马克李，为什么会这么不像弟弟，马克李说我们本来就是哥哥扭蛋不是兄弟扭蛋，没有弟弟这个业务，你自己没有理解清楚就下单，这不能算是我们的责任。

朴志晟打算退货，但马克李说退货之后的扭蛋会被销毁，目睹了其他田中和wakki被销毁时的凄惨过程，朴志晟又吓得放弃了。埋头苦想自己到底该怎么办嘛，想要一个弟弟，辰乐却不愿意当自己的弟弟。辰乐说要不你自己再抽一个，幼稚点的哥哥也能当弟弟使唤。

朴志晟说不要，万一再抽出来一个还是和你一样，我就白抽了。

辰乐说不会的，我帮你抽，可以抽出来更好的。

朴志晟还是不要，他开始有点适应辰乐了，而且不知道是不是自己的错觉，朴志晟觉得辰乐对自己比之前温柔了点，就先一起生活着试试吧，说不定哪天辰乐就愿意做自己的弟弟了。

临走前马克李问：你有没有看到辰乐是什么级别？

什么什么级别？

辰乐说自己是A。

朴志晟回想到锁骨下面那个A，这才明白是什么意思。马克李点了点头，还不错，如果不满意的话就送回来吧。

回家的路上朴志晟问，A上面还有其他级别吗？

辰乐说有，S级甚至是SS级的都有。

那你今天给我如果给我抽的话都能抽到吗？

辰乐点了点头，你想要其他哥哥吗，再抽出来的会是那种很好的哥哥。

我不想要哥哥，我想要弟弟，可你不想做我的弟弟。朴志晟想了想，那你想做我哥哥吗？

辰乐又摇了摇头拒绝了，说不要。

你为什么不愿意做我的哥哥？

辰乐不说话，踢着路上的石子。 

因为我说你个子矮你生气了吗？

才不是，我哪儿有那么小心眼。

那是为什么嘛。 

辰乐不回答，指着旁边的便利店说，我想吃拉面。

辰乐好像很喜欢吃拉面，两个人一起吃得很香，又买了一堆小零食拎着回家，刚好撞到回来的朴志晟的父母。朴志晟摆摆手让辰乐上楼，跪坐在父母面前说出实情，搓着手撒娇说就这次了就这次。

爸爸有点懵，怎么看都是活生生的人，又不是玩具，怎么放在家里。

是哥哥扭蛋嘛，是哥哥扭蛋，先跟着一起生活一段时间，到时候手续什么的扭蛋公司都会处理好的。

妈妈好像很喜欢辰乐的样子，是弟弟也可以嘛，多可爱的小孩。

父母两人沟通了一番，辰乐留在家里成了第四位暂时家庭成员，上楼之后辰乐纳闷：你妈妈还想让我当弟弟。

朴志晟说因为你可爱嘛。

辰乐摇了摇头，说我肯定比你大，才不当你弟弟。

这个也不要那个也不要。朴志晟好苦恼。那你要当什么嘛。

就当辰乐。

只愿意当辰乐的辰乐在几天后跟着朴志晟一起上学，以中国留学生的名义转来一个班里，且很快跟班上的同学打成一片。朴志晟就一个人坐在窗户边的课桌前看着他跟别人聊天。

同学问辰乐姓什么，辰乐说姓钟。

放学路上朴志晟问出厂设置还有姓氏吗，辰乐摇摇头。

那你怎么想到自己姓钟？

按照设定我不是中国来留学的嘛，而且我确实也是made in China，直接就姓钟好了。

辰乐好聪明！朴志晟眼睛里闪烁着崇拜的光，辰乐抿着嘴巴一副bking的样子拜了拜手：低调低调。

我今天和其他人聊天的时候，你为什么只坐在那里不讲话？不开心吗？辰乐突然想起来点什么。

朴志晟说：没有不开心。

那为什么不一起来讲话？

鸭肝，说实话，有点害羞，跟家人以外的人不知道该怎么开口。朴志晟挠挠头，所以我在学校没什么朋友呢。

志晟要和我成为亲故吗，我们做亲故吧。辰乐笑着向他伸出手。

真的吗，这是你说的噢，那我以后就不喊哥也不说敬语了。朴志晟也嘿嘿地笑起来，也伸出手要握手，辰乐的手却学他临时收回三根手指变成剪刀，朴志晟索性握他的食指和中指：辰乐呀，从现在开始，不能反悔了。 

03/  
和辰乐正式做亲故的前几天，朴志晟还不是很适应，时不时还是会习惯性说出来一两句敬语。辰乐嘻嘻笑笑说没有关系，等你慢慢适应。

上课时朴志晟又开始发呆，辰乐用手肘轻轻碰碰他，小纸条递过来，上面歪歪扭扭写着几个字：你在想什么呢。

朴志晟摇摇头，小声说没想什么。

明天放假要不要一起去玩。

去哪里？

辰乐说不知道，反正就是一起去玩嘛，我们一起才是重点。 

朴志晟刚准备开口，老师就点到他们两个人的名字问：钟辰乐朴志晟，我在上面讲课，你们两个下面偷偷说什么悄悄话。

钟辰乐举起手：对不起老师，我韩语还不太熟练，有几个词没有听懂所以向志晟请教。说完乖巧地对老师眨眨眼睛，还有点被冤枉了的委屈在，把老师看得也很心软，说：那好吧，哪里没有听懂下课来办公室我给你继续讲。

辰乐好聪明。朴志晟第一次意识到，辰乐真的好聪明，演技是一流，撒谎也不脸红。

直到下课辰乐趴在课桌上看着他，和他四目相接：想好了吗。

游乐场，就去游乐场吧。

辰乐买错了票，朴志晟的本意是那个小小的童年回忆游戏厅，但不知道为什么嘴瓢说成了游乐场，而辰乐也将错就错买成了游乐场的票。

坐了好久的地铁转公交车到达了游乐场，看着各种游乐设施，辰乐兴奋到一路拍手，朴志晟抓着大腿说我可不可以不上去，辰乐看着他纳闷：难道我们是来这里散步的吗。

从过山车到跳楼机，辰乐都玩得很开心，朴志晟在底下甚至能听到他尖叫叫出了海豚音。玩一场下来辰乐从出口飞奔过来拉着朴志晟，说这个so easy，但是你来的话估计真的会吓死。朴志晟叹了口气，我就说了嘛，所有到五点就要关闭的设施都很恐怖。

那去玩旋转木马好了，可是你能在旋转木马上坐一整天吗？在辰乐的死拖硬拽下，朴志晟终究还是上了儿童用的海盗船，辰乐坐在最后一排，让他一个人坐在起伏最小的最中间。朴志晟快哭出来了说不行，辰乐呀辰乐，你快过来吧。

好像是真的要哭了，眼眶里有泪水一样亮闪闪的，辰乐走了过来和他坐在一起。海盗船开始荡起，朴志晟慌乱中紧紧地抓住辰乐的手，风从耳边呼啸而过，在脸前扑面而来，让他睁不开双眼。在一群小孩兴奋的欢呼和叫喊当中，辰乐对他说：志晟，快把眼睛睁开。

不要……我不要……

志晟啊，看着我。辰乐牵着他的手晃了晃。

朴志晟皱着眉试探性地一点点睁开，辰乐在对他笑：眼睛闭上其他感受会更强烈，也就会更害怕嘛。志晟害怕的话，只看着我就好了。

是魔法吗，朴志晟看着辰乐的笑容，很灿烂，眼睛眯成两道横线，嘴角咧开露出两颗小猫一样的牙尖。  
是魔法吧，朴志晟似乎无法控制自己的眼睛，一旦睁开就忍不住一直看向辰乐，看得他几乎忘记了眨眼，也忘记了害怕。虽然还是有一点害怕，身体在风中会控制不住地颤抖，但是看向辰乐的话，好像自己也可以笑出来。

志晟啊。辰乐抬起右手放在他的后颈的皮肤上，轻轻地来回摸一摸，眼神说不出哪里有些暧昧的神色，连触碰到皮肤的手指也变得有点暧昧。朴志晟觉得自己的心脏有点不听话的乱跳，是因为海盗船在害怕，还是因为辰乐的触碰呢，自己的名字从辰乐的口中吐出，也变得格外亲切，想再听辰乐继续念自己的名字，好想好想。

辰乐像是能猜透他的小心思，一遍又一遍地念着志晟啊志晟。

志晟，朴志晟，志晟啊，jisung park。

志晟笨蛋。最后一句像是捣蛋，说完辰乐笑得更开心了，朴志晟报复似地捏了两下他的手：辰乐笨蛋。

从海盗船上腿软着下来，两个人的手还牵在一起，辰乐问还要玩什么，难不成真的要坐旋转木马吗。

也没办法了嘛。朴志晟的手大一点，包着辰乐小一点的手，软软的，把他拉到旋转木马前两个人找了座位才松开。朴志晟很幼稚地要骑最高的那个白马，辰乐说：朴志晟很厉害嘛，白马王子。听得朴志晟很高兴，手放在眉间摆出一套虚势。

辰乐为什么要坐在南瓜车里。

太累了，这么坐着可以歇一歇。辰乐说着向前伸着双腿。

辰乐是什么迪士尼公主吗，坐在南瓜车里的辛德瑞拉。

谢谢。辰乐假装捏着空气裙角，续着他的玩笑话，我今天穿了裙子。

啊，很漂亮呢。

是吧。

朴志晟有点好奇，他开口问：辰乐呀，被说是公主也不生气吗？

为什么要生气？辰乐反问道。

不知道。旋转木马开始慢慢跟着音乐转起来，朴志晟趴在白马上歪着头看着辰乐陷入思考，对啊，为什么要生气呢。

公主和王子这两个词本身存在什么不好的含义吗，没有啊。公主和王子并没有什么差异，男生和女生也没有什么不同。自己为什么会觉得男生被说是公主就不好呢，朴志晟反思着自己刚刚的反应，因为辰乐觉得男生被说是公主也没什么，他才反应过来确实没什么，男生可以是公主，就像女生可以做王子，这些称呼本质上没有任何问题。想到这里，朴志晟觉得大大方方接梗的辰乐真的很可爱，很直接很坦荡，在很多方面也很勇敢，这样的辰乐让他有点羡慕。

04/  
从旋转木马上下来，朴志晟有点饿了，游乐场里能玩的他们一起玩了差不多，辰乐想再玩一次的项目到了五点都关闭了。他们一起坐车回去，路上头靠头肩挨着肩睡在一起，结果坐过了站，朴志晟一拍脑袋，辰乐呀，我们一起去汉江得了。

天色暗了下来，便利店里加热好的拉面冒着热腾腾的热气，辰乐吃得鼻头冒汗，朴志晟吃得拉面汁溅在了衣服上：辰乐，或许你有湿巾吗？

辰乐放下筷子看着他，我怎么会有。

朴志晟想了想也是，辰乐吃完收拾了一下垃圾，重新回到货架前拿了一包湿巾结账之后递给朴志晟。怎么擦都擦不掉，最后放弃了。辰乐安慰道，反正天黑了也没人看得到。朴志晟又蔫蔫儿地撇嘴，直到辰乐不晓得从哪里变出来冰淇淋，两个人一人一个走在路上边走边吃，朴志晟这才又笑起来。

朴志晟你怎么那么多小表情。

没有那么多。

有啊，一会儿要哭一会儿就笑的，怎么那么好哄。

朴志晟看着他笑笑说，哎呀，因为是辰乐嘛。辰乐太可爱了，看着你就想笑。

风从江面上吹过来，因为吃饱了的缘故浑身热乎乎的，被风吹得很舒服。

不觉得有点悲伤吗。朴志晟的眼神里飘过淡淡的一层茫然。

为什么？辰乐反问。

因为现在的感觉太好了，却又只能通过身体来感受，没办法通过载体永恒地记录下来。朴志晟大脑里总会产生很多奇奇怪怪的想法。

辰乐说，没关系，身体也是记录的载体，如果把永恒作为一个相对的概念，那么记忆也可以永恒。

朴志晟抿着嘴巴笑了一下，继续吃手里的冰淇淋。路边跟着主人一起散步的宠物小狗从他们脚边跑过，辰乐不禁夸赞好可爱，一直扭着半个身子回头看着它离开，朴志晟也说了声好可爱。跑过去的小狗又勾回来，辰乐整个身子都转过去低头看小狗，结果它跑到一半又被主人喊回去了。小狗可爱的样子逗得辰乐很开心，一边和朴志晟模仿刚刚哒哒哒跑来的样子，一边形容着说：跑起来的样子有点……汪汪汪……

小狗很可爱，模仿小狗的辰乐也很可爱，辰乐很可爱。朴志晟看着他没来由地说：刚刚有点心动呢。

辰乐嘿嘿嘿地笑了笑，回他：你很容易心动欸，笨蛋。辰乐对着朴志晟总喜欢把笨蛋这个词挂在嘴边，好像变成了口头禅。朴志晟听了也不气，继续眯着眼睛笑，抬起空着的手揉揉辰乐的头：辰乐也是笨蛋。

朴志晟大笨蛋。两个人看着对方一路傻笑，冰淇淋融化顺着手指向下流也没反应，朴志晟抚摸辰乐的那只手不知不觉顺着他的侧脸往下，一直到耳朵上，碰到了耳垂上的那颗痣。

志晟真可爱。冷不丁的，辰乐嘴里冒出这样一句话，就像不受控制。朴志晟听到了啊？了一声，整个人僵在原地，一时间居然有些尴尬，是听错了吗。他试着伸出手想再碰碰那颗痣，又被辰乐一手打开。

没什么。辰乐开始打嗝，一个接一个停不下来，好像是紧张的，他眼神乱飘：我——呃……我是说，朴志晟——呃，天下第一大笨蛋。

辰乐刚刚是在说我可爱对吧。

没有，呃，我是在说朴志——呃，朴志晟笨蛋。

辰乐撒谎。

没有。

不要再说谎了。面对辰乐的否认，朴志晟并不买账。

辰乐闭着嘴巴暗自打嗝，不再于他争辩，沉默了好久打嗝终于停了下来，他看着朴志晟说：我是谎话精，不管我说什么也不要相信我。

两人又陷入了沉默，谁也不再和谁说话，一直走到路的尽头乘车回家。

晚上收拾妥当躺在床上，朴志晟意识到自己发现了辰乐的秘密，也隐隐约约明白了辰乐什么都很好，可唯独等级只是A的原因，他太会撒谎了，谎言好像一种与生俱来的本能被他拿来灵活运用，每到一些对自己不利的时候，就会自然而然地撒谎出来渡过难关。

太善于撒谎是好事吗，还是坏事。朴志晟有点矛盾，谎言在人类社会并不被当作是好的品质存在，可是辰乐的谎言也并无大碍。辰乐的那句[我是谎话精，不管我说什么也不要相信我]，一直在耳畔反复响起，朴志晟不知道他为什么会说出这样的话来，表情也与平时开朗的样子不同，带着点反常的忧郁，那副样子让朴志晟的心里其实很不好受。

朴志晟翻了个身，从床头柜拿过手机，点亮了屏幕给他发消息：辰乐想做什么就去做吧，我会永远理解你尊重你和支持你。这时辰乐可能已经入睡了，朴志晟关掉手机重新放回床头柜上准备睡觉，房门被敲了两下，他抬起头看向门口，门又被敲了两下让他意识到不是幻听，他对着门外喊进，房门被推开了，是辰乐。

我今天不想一个人睡觉可以吗？辰乐穿着他初中时的睡衣，自己穿着有点小，而辰乐穿着刚刚好，手缩在睡衣袖子里抱着枕头站在那里问。

朴志晟向另一边挪了挪，给他腾出一块地方。他把门关上，灯也关掉了，爬上床躺在朴志晟的身边。他的身子侧卧着，和朴志晟面对面低下了头，头顶刚好对着朴志晟的胸膛，好像朴志晟一伸手就能把他揽在怀里。

辰乐。朴志晟低声叫了叫他，辰乐一动不动也一言不发，没有做出任何反应。

睡着了吗？朴志晟又问了一句。辰乐好像真的睡着了，很安静，朴志晟话音落下房间里什么声音也听不到，他摸黑给辰乐又盖了盖被子，然后慢慢地伸出手搭在了辰乐的身体上，就像拥抱一样，真的将辰乐揽在了怀里。辰乐的头埋在朴志晟的胸口，是睡着了吧，好像是睡着了。清醒着的辰乐几乎不会哭泣，此时此刻却在朴志晟的怀里流下一滴眼泪来。

05/  
第二天是朴志晟睡相很差自己滚下床才醒来的，辰乐听到什么东西掉在地上的闷响被吵醒，起来揉揉眼睛发现是朴志晟。大概是因为拉面的缘故，两个人眼睛和脸都肿得很厉害，朴志晟对着楼下做饭的妈妈喊：妈煮两碗薏仁水来。喊到后面嗓子破了音，辰乐在他身后偷偷笑。

上学路上朴志晟手握一盒牛奶，嘴里还咬着吸管赶公交，辰乐冲在他前面硬是把公交车拦了下来。两个人坐好之后，朴志晟把吸管插好问辰乐你要不要喝。

辰乐喝了一口尝尝味道，然后摇了摇头说不喝了你自己喝吧，我在签约前其实不用吃也不用喝。

朴志晟瞪大双眼，那你还跟着我吃炒年糕和那么多拉面。

辰乐皱了皱鼻子一笑说：因为我喜欢吃嘛。

所以辰乐呀，你愿意跟我签约吗？

辰乐没有说话，坐在座位上缩了缩身子，底下的双腿也跟着晃了两下。

你可以做我的弟弟吗？朴志晟仍不死心。

朴志晟我告诉过你我比你大的吧。

那你能做我的哥哥吗？

辰乐仍然拒绝的斩钉截铁。

为什么这么抗拒。朴志晟低着头有点委屈，牛奶盒被他吸瘪了这才反应过来松开。是因为辰乐讨厌我吗？

不是。

朴志晟又想起辰乐说自己是谎话精的话：不是讨厌那是那为什么？

不为什么，你就当是我讨厌你吧。辰乐被缠得有点没办法。

如果是因为讨厌我，那辰乐为什么还要来到我身边呢。

因为没办法被你抽到了。

你再这样我就把你送回去退货销毁。朴志晟气鼓鼓地威胁他。

我总会回去的，我不愿意做你哥哥，也不愿意做你弟弟，不愿意和你签约，所以我总会回去的，不管你要不要留我，我都会自己选择回去被销毁。这番话说得朴志晟鼻子一酸红了一圈眼眶，到站了他先冲下车不和辰乐再讲话。

后来接连几天朴志晟都很像生病了的样子，上课时趴在课桌上不讲话，旁边的辰乐挨着他趴下来。每当他们面对面，眼神快要接触的时候，朴志晟总是先逃开，转过头朝向窗户外。

你真的要一直这样下去吗？辰乐手肘顶了顶他的侧腰问道。

我就要一直这样下去。朴志晟在幼稚赌气。

可是我到时候就要被销毁了，你也要这样下去不理我吗？

一听到这，朴志晟眼眶又红了，他转过头鼓着嘴质问辰乐：你讨厌我为什么还要被我抽到。

我不是说了，因为是你把我抽到了。

一滴眼泪很不争气地落了下来，朴志晟好气，气辰乐讨厌自己，更气自己的眼泪这么不争气，搞得他一点面子都没有，他不能只让自己没面子，也得让辰乐没面子。想到这里朴志晟抬起手捏住辰乐的耳垂，拇指放在那颗痣上。他又问了一遍：你讨厌我为什么还要被我抽到。

不是讨厌是喜欢你。不听话的言语再次从辰乐嘴里冒出来，他试图捂着自己的嘴巴，可为时已晚，朴志晟全部听到了，两个人都待在原地愣了几秒钟。

为什么喜欢我？

声音从捂着的嘴巴里继续出来：没有为什么，就是喜欢你。辰乐捂着嘴巴的手更用力了。

辰乐为什么来到我身边？朴志晟惊异地又重复了之前问过的问题。

不知道……可能因为……我是命运送给志晟的礼物，志晟是好孩子，所以派我来爱你。真话越来越多，辰乐干脆放弃了挣扎，该说的不该说的一股脑全说了。

现在轮到辰乐很没面子，但朴志晟听得好感动，他站在原地控制不住地吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪，就像那些从辰乐口中说出来的真话。所以不要做哥哥也不要做弟弟，可以做亲故再慢慢做男朋友吗。为什么没能早点理解辰乐呢，朴志晟从流眼泪再到抽泣，在大街上身体跟着一动一动的很好笑，像个受委屈的小孩，引来路人频频侧目，看起来可比辰乐没面子多了。辰乐不顾目光抱住他，让他高高的个子低下头埋在自己的肩膀上，一下一下地轻拍着他的后颈，任由他哭着，谁也没说话。

06/  
马克李半吊子韩语解释不清，急得刚发完传单回来的李东赫摘下小熊玩偶的头套，把他推到一边：你起开让老子来说。

按照李东赫的意思是，哥哥扭蛋是用那些意外死去的男孩们的灵魂，通过特殊的方法制作而成的扭蛋。经过主人的抽取获得人类的身体，再通过时间的磨合签约，重新回到人世间，服下特制药丸之后，会拥有新的身份，新的记忆，新的家庭和新的人生，算是给这些灵魂予以慰藉。

朴志晟说明白了，虽然他完全没明白，一点点琢磨着里面的信息量，精简一番最后只剩下死去的男孩们。辰乐之前死去了吗？他一时间不知道要怎么和辰乐开口提这个事，所以那天辰乐才会说不想一个人而来到他房间睡在一起吗，辰乐身上究竟还藏着多少秘密，这让朴志晟很好奇，如果说一开始只是想让辰乐留下来做自己的弟弟，那么现在的朴志晟则是想更了解辰乐，想要了解辰乐的全部。

他走出游戏厅，辰乐嘴里叼着小零食等问怎么才出来，我等了半天。

有点事情耽搁了。

想好什么时候把我送去销毁了吗？

我想不好了。

如果你不想好的话，我就会永远这幅样子，永远没法像正常人类一样生老病死，像个怪物。

朴志晟很矛盾，他不想辰乐变成怪物，也不想辰乐就这么被销毁掉。他想和辰乐一起长大，一起度过接下来很多个春夏秋冬，就没有什么办法能够解决这个问题吗。

志晟啊，如果你做不出决定的话，就由我来决定吧。

销毁日期定在周末游戏厅下班前，朴志晟和辰乐定下了最后的活动计划表，好像情侣约会一样。不对，不是好像，他们本身就是要约会的恋人，朴志晟在心里已经做好了定义。时间过得很快，好像也没玩什么，一天就这么过去了。晚上他们坐在汉江边的草地上，天气转暖越来越热，春天也快要过完了。

朴志晟枕在辰乐的大腿上，拉着他的手，几根手指勾在一起。

志晟啊。辰乐被风吹得很惬意，眯起了眼睛，好像一只要打盹的小猫。

嗯？朴志晟回应着他。

你知道吗，说来可能吓你一跳，扭蛋里装得都是意外死去的男孩的灵魂，我已经是死过一次的人了。

我知道，我问过老板了。

还以为告诉你的话你会害怕呢。

因为是辰乐所以不会害怕，因为喜欢辰乐所以怎样都不会害怕。

志晟也学会和我一样撒谎了吗。辰乐笑着揉了揉他的额发，跟他开玩笑，朴志晟一脸肃然说没有，才没有撒谎，我说的都是真的。

做得好。辰乐夸奖他。很勇敢所以做得好。

死亡对你来说是心结吗？朴志晟终于忍不住开口问了。

辰乐点了点头，又摇了摇头：不知道算不算是。我不是告诉过你吗，我是撒谎精，我是因为说了谎话才死掉的。

辰乐呀，如果是很不好的回忆，不告诉我也可以，只和我说你想要说的吧。

是不太好的回忆，但我想要告诉你，我不想再隐瞒下去了。

后面的故事由辰乐娓娓道来。那时还活着的真正的人类辰乐，是个很聪明又机灵的小孩，偶尔有点调皮，像其他所有小孩一样会撒一些无伤大雅的谎言。有一天，因为不想上学辰乐撒了个小小的谎，说自己肚子痛请假在家，实际上溜出去和朋友一起旷课去了水边玩，最后失足溺水而亡。

辰乐一定很痛苦吧。朴志晟一时间觉得很难过，他把辰乐的手拿过来贴着自己的脸。

是蛮痛苦的，但很快就死掉了，所以感受还好。只是死去之后的魂魄，看着父母瘫坐在自己的尸体前不断后悔落泪，心里很不是滋味。爸爸和妈妈一直在后悔自己没有好好照顾我，但其实我才是那个错了的人。辰乐说完把手抽回来，双手捂着自己的脸，看不清表情，但朴志晟感觉到他的身体在微微颤抖。

朴志晟坐起来，一只手放在他的后背，学着他安慰自己时的样子轻拍着对他说：辰乐呀，我不是和你说过吗，我会永远理解你尊重你和支持你。这不是你的错，只是意外而已，而且就算是你的错，辰乐你不是已经付出了生命的代价吗。

这些是过去的事了，我们没有办法挽回过去发生的一切，现在和未来才是最重要的。所以辰乐，等你……朴志晟的声音哽咽了，他抱住辰乐继续说道：等你被销毁之后，我们在未来见吧。

辰乐笑他说你怎么又哭了。

朴志晟忙反驳说还没有哭出来，我说的你听到了吗，未来一定会有机会再见，你会被人抽出来，会成为某个人的好哥哥，会遇到一个新的也足够好的人家，我们在未来见吧。 

辰乐说好。

我们约好了，一言为定。

嗯，一言为定。

07/  
周日起床时朴志晟发现辰乐已经不见了，他急冲冲地奔下楼，问辰乐呢，爸爸看了他一眼说辰乐刚刚说有点事情先出去了，怎么他没跟你说吗？

手机被辰乐留在了家里，房间也被收拾了干净整齐，朴志晟跑向游戏厅地下一层的三楼，发现辰乐站在那里和马克李说些什么。朴志晟冲过来抓住他的手，问为什么要一个人来。

我不是怕你又哭了嘛。

我不会再哭了。朴志晟说着抱住他，马克李和李东赫一时间手足无措不知道该看向哪里，最后决定退场给他们的双人戏份多留点时间。

志晟啊，说着不会再哭了，你怎么又流眼泪了呢。

是风吹的。

新噶卡内，地下一层哪儿来的风，看来志晟xi你的迎风泪症状非常严重啊。临头辰乐还在逗他。

朴志晟一边擦眼泪一边被他的话逗笑。辰乐看着他的眼睛说：希望你一直往积极的方面想就好了，凡事不要太过于担心，可以一直幸福下去就好了。很认真很诚恳的语气。

朴志晟说好，我在未来等你。

嗯，为了见你的话，我会跑着去的。*

要好好长大噢，Andy Peter Park。辰乐笑眯眯地摸了摸他的头，说完自己走进扭蛋销毁机里，门快要关上的那个瞬间，他听到朴志晟在外面喊：

虽然会因为可惜觉得不满足，但却又满足于能在留有遗憾的时候结束。声音带着哭腔，朴志晟泪流满面，憋出一个似哭非哭似笑非笑的难看笑脸。

透过透明的玻璃观察窗，朴志晟看到辰乐用口型对他说：真的长大了呢志晟。然后是一遍又一遍的：不要哭。

马克李按下了按钮，机器启动，白色的浓雾很快充满了销毁机内，吞噬了辰乐最后露出来的笑脸，直到白雾散去，辰乐不见了。志晟蹲在地上捂着眼睛，眼泪从指缝里流出滴落在地上，他的辰乐不见了。

中午，朴志晟眼睛红肿着回到家，拖着沉重的身体倒在床上，一直到爸爸妈妈叫他吃饭也只是拜拜手，说不吃了，他就这么把自己蒙在被窝里，昏昏沉沉地睡了一天一夜。 

次日醒来，朴志晟不知道自己该怎么在没有辰乐的情况下生活下去，自己在遇到辰乐之前又是怎么活过来的呢。辰乐好像真的是命运派给自己的礼物，被派来爱自己，也教会自己如何去爱一个人，辰乐甚至还不算是真正意义上的一个人呢。

他洗漱完下楼，发现哥哥回来了，一家人坐在餐桌前吃早餐，朴志晟坐在那里，安安静静地环视了一圈四周，妈妈对他吃饭时难得这么安静的样子大感意外，问发生什么事了吗。

朴志晟摇摇头，说我只是在想，如果辰乐也在这里就好了。

辰乐是谁？认识的朋友吗？妈妈好奇地问。

爸爸也很开心，此前从来没听朴志晟说起过自己交了朋友的事，以为儿子变得开朗了。哥哥若有所思地摸了摸朴志晟的头，快吃吧，一会儿我开车送你去学校，你别迟到了。

来学校之后，自己身旁的座位空荡荡的，大家各自都在做着自己的事，朴志晟意识到辰乐消失之后，好像除了自己谁也不记得了，就像从未存在过。他试着加入同学之间的话题，发现了解之后，大家也都蛮友善蛮有意思的。

之前看你长得帅，又总是不说话坐在窗户边，还以为你是很高冷很凶的人呢。

朴志晟笑了一下说，是吗，哈哈哈。

渐渐的他和同学们通过聊天熟识起来，就像辰乐曾经做过的那样，和同学们打成了一片，也拥有了一群新朋友。大家没有一个人记得教室里曾经来过一位中国留学生，但朴志晟记得，那是他进入高中以来的第一个亲故，不是哥哥，也不是弟弟，而是第一个亲故，第一个好朋友，和第一个爱人。

收获了友情的朴志晟在接下来的高中三年过得快乐了很多，就像辰乐说的，可以一直幸福下去就好了，他确实乖巧地听辰乐的话，变得幸福了，除了那些会想起辰乐的夜晚。偶尔他也会怀疑自己究竟是不是做了一场梦，终于鼓起勇气重返了几次游戏厅，但三楼不见了，地下一层继续做了安分的地下一层，被改成了桌球厅，人们在那里玩很多传统不需要插电的游戏。哥哥扭蛋的店面也不见了，好像是一场幻觉，可辰乐明明就是曾经在自己身旁鲜活而真实的存在。他害怕自己的金鱼记忆有一天会被辰乐忘记，就掏出笔记本记下自己和辰乐在一起度过的一切，每当想念辰乐的时候，就掏出笔记本看一看，就这样朴志晟高中毕业了。

毕业典礼上，哥哥和爸爸妈妈都来了，朴志晟捧着那束花又哭成了泪人。如果辰乐也在这里就好了，和自己肩并肩一起长大，一起毕业。他们约好了的，在未来重逢，这件事上辰乐一定不会撒谎。

最终的高考成绩还可以，朴志晟被首尔一所离家有点远的大学录取，他找了同在一个学校的学长合租宿舍，和学长见面的第一天，朴志晟看到马克李系着围裙打开房门，他们认出了彼此。

朴志晟问他：哥哥扭蛋怎么关门了。

李东赫收拾完刚被马克李炸了的厨房走出来说：我们本来就是勤工俭学兼职赚学费嘛，学费攒完了自然就把门面转让了。在旁边的马克李问：你还想要哥哥吗，我这儿还剩刚好三个扭蛋，可以白送你。

朴志晟摇了摇头说不用了，明天开学，你们俩谁有空带着我去报道好了。

最后是李东赫和马克李为了约会扯谎谁也没空，朴志晟自己摸索着在校园里乱逛，可不管怎么都找不到自己院系所在的位置。直到路过操场一个篮球飞过来砸在头上，朴志晟直接四脚朝天倒了下去。隐隐约约一个身影向自己跑来，朴志晟揉揉脑袋坐在地上，看到他穿着30号篮球球衣，在宝蓝色球衣的映衬下皮肤白的刺眼，在太阳底下也会反光的程度。那人扶起他，用着不太熟练的韩语问你还好吗。

朴志晟愣在原地：辰乐呀。

你怎么知道我的名字，认识我吗？

是辰乐吗，明明长着一张和辰乐一模一样的脸。自己长大了，辰乐也长大了，但还是比自己要矮半头。被其他人抽到了吗，签约成功了吗，成为了其他人哥哥，拥有了新的身份新的记忆和新的人家吗，朴志晟想问的太多太多，根本无从下口，千言万语到了嘴边，变成抓着他的手腕说：啊啊啊对不起，不认识，我是大一新生，该报道了还不太熟悉校园。

噢，是学弟啊，刚刚真是对不起了。一番自我介绍下来，朴志晟知道了学长是中国留学生，实用音乐系的，高自己一级，叫钟辰乐，也叫钟辰乐。

老远看到个帅哥就故意一个篮球砸过来，没想到正中脑袋，钟辰乐也很不好意思，一看学弟被砸之后眼眶红红的跟要哭似的，钟辰乐更不好意思了，他听到学弟结巴着说：辰乐呀……辰乐前辈，前辈nim方便的话可以带我转转校园吗？就二话没说答应了，钟辰乐看了看表：不过你们新生十点前必须到，时间快来不及了，得用跑了。钟辰乐趁机拉着朴志晟的手腕，一边暗喜吃到豆腐了一边往目的地狂奔，朴志晟反抓住钟辰乐的手，怕他就这么再消失掉。

太阳很好，把钟辰乐奔跑着带飞起来的一根根头发镀上一层光，看起来很好看。朴志晟被牵着跟在后面，眯着眼睛说：我在未来等你。

什么？钟辰乐听到他的话转过头。

他说：没什么，接下来的以后，我们一起跑着去吧。

end  
1.2w  
20200618  
*我在未来等你 嗯 为了见你的话 我会跑着去的//出自《穿越时空的少女》


End file.
